When Carlos met Bella
by EvaFi12
Summary: In a weird way, Carlos was always in love with Bella. Yes, Bella Swan. He wishes Bella was a live person and then… ZAP! Approximately it happens! What is going to happen, when Edward figures out that Bella is out of the book?
1. Chapter 1

_**What would be, if the book character you're in love comes to life?**_

"Carlos, this is weird." Logan said, when saw that Carlos had started _"The Twilight Saga" _again. "You know, it is not normal for a teenager at your age to read a book like this."

"I don't care at all." Carlos replied, for one millionth time.

"Oh, well, look. _This is not normal!_"

"Oh, well, _I don't care!"_

Logan shook his head in frustration, as he left the room. His friend had a lot of strange habits, but this one was the weirdest. He was almost 16 years old and he was still reading all this stuff. Again and again. He couldn't understand Carlos. Partly Katie, Kentall's sister, was responsible for this. He smiled at this fact and went out to meet Camille.

Kentall came into Carlos' room. Surprisingly, he had read almost the half of the book.

"Carlos? Could I have your attention for a minute?" Kentall yelled, without result. After the third attempt, he left frustrated from the room.

"Katie, it's all your fault!" he thought and he tried to find his sister.

All this time, Carlos was engrossed in his book and he didn't understood that Logan and Kentall were there. He lifted his eyes for a moment and stared at the ceiling, with glance vacant, like someone who is in love. Then, James entered to the room. He was very upset, because his hair were ruined.

"Where's hairspray? Where's hair gel? I'm going to get mad!" Then, he saw Carlos was looking over a half hour the ceiling.

"Carlos?" he asked. "First, why are you looking up the ceiling? Second, why you have a stupid expression in your face? And third, why you've this book near your heart?"

"I'm in love." Carlos answered.

"With what? With the book?" James wondered.

"No! With Bella."

"Bella? Bella who?"

"It's the heroine of the book."

James was confused. "How could you be in love with a book character? That doesn't makes sense."

"It makes sense for me. And I wish she could came to life!"

While Carlos was sleeping, he felt strange. Like his wish could become true. "No, she wouldn't become alive. She's just a book character!" he wondered. "But, if could be?" This possibility was on his mind. He left sleep took him, with a smile spread his face.

_"Where am I? Where am I? What's going on? Wake up, wake up!"_

He woke up by an unknown voice, a girl's voice.

"What? I try to sleep miss…?" Carlos yelled. He started getting angry.

He turned his face to see the girl and he saw someone that he didn't expected…


	2. Chapter 2

"Who're you?" Carlos was confused. Also, he couldn't ever believed that his wish would become true. He looked again, closer this time. He didn't knew her, but in the same time, he knew her so well. He had read her life.

"My name is Bella and I live in Forks, in Washington. But suddenly, I was here."

Carlos couldn't accept that in his mind. A big smile spread on his face.

"You don't know how long time I was waiting for someone like you. And you're finally here! I always wished I could see you, just one time. I'm in love with you, since _"Twilight" _came up."

Bella was confused. Who was this crazy guy and what he was talking about?

"I thought you've done a mistake. I don't belong here. I belong in rainy Forks. How I arrived here? I don't remember any airplane, any flight I took. And how do you know me?"

"Well, I'll explain everything. You're Bella Swan, the main character of _Twilight series._ This is a book. You're a character."

"I'm… what? You mean that I'm not a human being?"

"Yeah, in a way. But, in a another way, you're a real person! See? You've hands, feet, arms. Also, you can talk! Normal book characters cannot speak, right?"

She started to laugh. This guy was so funny! Like Jacob! But a bit more handsome.

"So, I feel awful, because you know who I'm and I don't know who you are."

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carlos. I live here. Welcome to Los Angeles."

Until evening, Bella knew everything about Carlos, her new friend. Carlos needn't to know more about her. He had already read her life.

"So, how's to have a vampire for a boyfriend?"

"It's just… amazing. Edward's very protective on me. I've passed through many danger situations and it was all my fault."

She looked at him, sceptical this time.

"So, you think Edward and Jacob will come here to find me?"

He started to laugh.

"No. I think I just have to wish this!"

"That was very funny! But, how do you know that they won't? I'm sure they'll have another fight again, because Edward will think that Jake took me away."

"I didn't want you to have problems. It's okay if you want to go back."

"No, I don't! I have a really good time here! I would like to meet your friends!"

"I'm sure they would like to meet you too!"

Carlos was right. The guys were impressed by her. And she wasn't like a typical girl. She was different. And so sweet, who immediately liked.

First, Bella met Kentall. She was impressed of how Kentall was like Edward.

"Pleasure to meet you! Carlos told us everything about you! How you think is Los Angeles?"

"Nice. It's so far different from Forks."

Then, James came in.

"So, you're finally the notorious Bella Swan, right? Carlos told us everything about you! Something's going to happen between you?"

Carlos was hidden on shame. His cheeks became pink immediately. Bella thought he was so sweet and shy.

"We're not a couple, James! Bella's just a friend."

"Yeah, I'm the leech-lover." She answered. Everyone smiled to her.

"Yeah, by the way, he's my friend James, the comedian one."

"Hah, he's just jealous." James answered and they started fighting for fun.

"How did you think of Bella?" Carlos asked.

"She is beautiful, smart, funny, kind and also she didn't got angry at all with James' big mouth." Kentall answered.

They looked at James' side.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I did not expect to bring you in such a difficult position."

"It's ok. I'm not angry, James. At least, we made her a good impression!"

Then, he turned to Kentall.

"You think your mother will not be disturbed if we host Bella a couple of days?"

"Noo, she's happy for you. I explained to her that it's your first girlfriend. She wishes good luck."

Carlos shoot his head sadly.

"I think I need a little good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's first week in Palm Woods was difficult, until she get used to. In a way, Carlos helped her and he was so helpful and sweet, that Bella started to being in love with him.

After two weeks, Bella was living in Carlos room, who had lent her his bed and they were hanging out every night all together, with the other boys. From them, she liked Kentall. They were talking for hours about Bella's life in Forks. She talked about Edward, Jacob, the battle between them and the choice she should have done, but she wasn't sure who should she choose. She was in love with Edward, she wouldn't like to lose Jacob. Until she met Carlos. Now she was sure, she wanted Carlos. He was like Edward: protective, helpful, romantic. He was also like Jacob: funny and warm- hearted. But she didn't talk about her feelings with Kentall. She wasn't _absolutely _sure. But, she was sure about one thing: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black wouldn't forget her so easily…

_ ~I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. _

_ Not if I live a hundred thousand years.~_

_How couldn't I see that, even don't think of it? _

_She is going to come back to her homeland soon. I won't hesitate anymore. I should tell her how I feel, until she gets away!_

Suddenly, Carlos opened his eyes. He had fell of his bed. Another nightmare. Great…

She recalled the dream on his mind: He and her, they were running thought a meadow, happy together. Suddenly, she listened a voice and she turned back. It was a phantom. In fear, Carlos saw it was Edward Cullen's phantom.

"_You don't belong here." _,he said to Bella, _"You belong in our world, back to our paper land. Come" _and he gave her his hand.

Before she's gone, she kissed Carlos' cheek.

"_Goodbye, Carlos, my love. I'll visit you soon. We'll be together in our dreams, in our thoughts, in our mind. I love you…"_

He opened his eyes. His friends were up to his head and they were looking worried.

"Carlos?" asked Kentall, "What's going on? We heard your yells aside from the aisle! "

"Yeah, and I should sleep an eight-hour beauty sleep, because my skin should look great!" said James.

"James, our point is Carlos." Logan said. "And I think he's in love. What do you think, guys?"

"Umm…?"

"Don't know…"

"Wait a sec!" Carlos yelled. " I have a problem! And it's bigger than I've ever fantasize!"

"What do you mean?"

" It's about the hair gel I just end?" asked in freak James.

"James, your _"hair- themes"_ have any work- Hey! You said you end my hair gel? I have just bought it! I'm gonna kill you James! You won't be saved from me this time!"

Then, James started to run and Carlos ran behind him.

"So, we'll never learn what he wanted to talk us about…" said Kentall.

"I know!"

Katie, Kentall's sister, came up from a side.

"You know, Katie? Tell us!" asked Logan.

"Twenty bucks each!"

"Oh, come on, we're such as brother and sister!" told Kentall. "Please, Katie, tell us! Hey! I've an idea! I'll organise you a date with Jett, Jo's partner in their TV show! What do you think?"

Katie was interested.

"I'm in! But, I really really need twenty bucks…"

Kentall got twenty bucks from his pocket and he gave them to her.

"Soo...?" Logan asked.

"Carlos is in love with the new girl – you know who- but he thinks she has to go back to her book land and he wants to express his love to her."

"That's all?" told Logan, when Katie ended.

"Why? It's so romantic! I think we should help him." Answered Kentall. "Hey, little miss, how did you learnt all this stuff?"

"I've my spies!" said Katie. "Bye!" and she immediately gone.

"So, what could we do to help Carlos and Bella have a relationship?"

"Soo, I've something on my mind…" Kentall said.

Logan wasn't so sure, but Kentall was. And he had a very good feeling about this…


End file.
